Falling Skies: On Three
by CraZy.UniCorn123
Summary: Do i hav'ta! But i don't wanna! ...HELO everyone! Ben&OC! Hope you enjoy it! :) I love falling skies! ENJOY! T- to be safe!


(A/N: Enjoy! R&R! Ben&OC!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, it's more of wishful thinking...)

Falling Skies: On three.

I had first met Ben at the harnessing factory.

Not the most happy day of my life.

But yes.

"Let me go!" I screamed as the Skitter stroked my head.

I lay strapped to the table, the room was alight with dark red lights.

There was a tank of harness's in the middle of all the other kids that were strapped to the tables.

I stared watching a boy thrash around on his table.

He yelled as he gave up watching in horror as a kid to our right was being harnessed screaming and wiggling around.

Then it was silent.

I turned back to the boy as he stared back.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Ben. You?"

I smiled slightly banging my head at how cute i thought he looked right then.

Ben had blond hair and green eyes.

And i cursed my stupid self.

Even in my current state i was being a crazy loser.

"I'm Kimberly. But don't call me that." I said glaring slightly.

He smirked as the skitters' left with the harnessed kids.

"Why? You don't like your name Kimberly?" He was teasing me now.

Two could play at this game.

Even if i knew we were dead tried and scared.

I wanted to at least of had one friend before i died.

"I'm guessing your no different Benji-boy." I giggled.

Ben glared hard at me.

"Do not call me that."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your name is Benjamin right?" I asked.

"What's your last name?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Mason."

I raised an eyebrow.

"I like it. Mine's Pope." Ben laughed.

"Kimberly Pope?"

I spat.

"Something funny about my name Mason?"

Ben cringed.

"No. Just odd is all."

I glared down at my table.

"My mother's name is Grace." I muttered bitterly.

Ben looked at me weird.

Then he frowned then muttered an apologetically.

I growled as the skitters' came back in.

"If either of us survives then you find our families! My dad's name is John Pope!"

The Skitter held my head as the harness came down the shoot.

Ben became frantic.

"My dad is Tom. My brother's names are Hal and Matt!"

I smiled at Ben once and then the harness reared up and everything went black.

After that Ben and I were kept in the same groups for a long time.

But one night changed that all.

As mine and Ben's groups were going to sleep for the night we were put in different rooms.

As we were hunkering down we heard in the next room the Skitter screeched.

Our guardian scuttled out leading us into the next room.

The skitter was bleeding out and Ben was gone.

Months had passed and i had by then been de-harnessed.

I had met Tom Mason once when i was with Redeye.

I hadn't seen Ben until...

I groaned in frustration as i sat by Redeye rummaging through my backpack.

I was looking for a hair tie.

"Dang it!" I yelled.

"What are you looking for?" I rolled my eyes.

"A hair tie." I looked up as the stranger thrust their hand into my face.

There sitting in the middle of his hand was a hair tie.

I took it and smiled.

"Thanks." I said looking up at him and gasped.

"B-benjamin Mason?! Is that you?" He groaned.

"I thought i told you not to call me that." I stood up and pulled him into a hug.

He returned the hug and chuckled.

"Hi. It's nice to see you too."

He laughed his chest rumbling as he did.

I pulled back and stared opened mouthed at how hot he looked now.

His hair was cut and wow.

He looked like he had grown taller.

His face looked more defined and he had lost the baby fat.

"Wow." I breathed out in shock.

He chuckled again smiling at me.

'Wow. He is so hot.' I gushed.

His eyes widened and he smirked.

'Why thank you.'

I gasped and punched him in the gut.

"Shut up! Don't listen to my thoughts!" I screamed grinning, blushing a deep scarlet.

He laughed.

"Jerk." I said slapping his arm playfully.

"Sorry." He joked.

I slumped down on the ground.

He gave a questioning look.

"Oh! Hey! I know where your dad is!" Ben exclaimed.

I stood fast.

"Where? Does he know if Kadin's alive?" I yelled grabbing his shoulders and shoving him back and forth.

He smiled.

"I'm going with Redeye to see my dad now." Ben said as he started to walk of towards the city.

"I'm going."

After the fiasco with the guns and the crazy psychos' trying to kill us, we were filed in and i looked around.

The place was huge!

I shook my head.

I had to find my dad and Kadin.

I turned to Ben and whispered in his ear.

"Where is he?"

Ben pointed to a man with long brown hair.

I gulped and ran forward.

"Pope!" I yelled, the man turned and stared at me.

"Yeah? What do you want kid?" I burst out laughing.

He looked at me like i was crazy.

"Hi Papa." I said walking up to him.

Recognition flashed across his face.

"Kimmy?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

I laughed punching him in the stomach.

"Shoot!" He cursed glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too." I looked at the other people around us.

"So. Where is Kadin?" I asked.

He pointed not far off.

A little boy with a black mop of hair stood with a smile on his face.

"Kwim!" He yelled racing forward.

He jumped into my arms hugging me tight.

I gave him a big kiss on the cheek and picked him up.

"Hello my love." I smiled at him.

"Kwim. Is muissed wyou swo mush!" He giggled hugging my neck.

I laughed walking back over to Mrs. Green and walking out side.

We were to wait near the entrance till Ben and Redeye came back.

Kadin and I sat on a couch inside a blown up house.

I shed my jacket and wrapped Kadin in it.

He sat curled up in my side as Mrs. Green slept above us.

"How was staying with the 2nd Mass?" I asked ruffling his hair.

Kadin smiled up at me and said.

"Gwood. Is wmade a friuend." I smiled and asked.

"What's his name?" He giggled and said in his cute six year old front teeth missing slur.

"Muatt Muason!" I smiled at that. Ben had told me all about his family and everything that had happened to him since i last saw him.

Matt was one of the things he talked about most.

And when we had got there Matt, Tom and Hal all stood in front of the skitters along side the whole 2nd Mass.

I was impressed.

And from what i could tell of Tom and Hal they were cool.

Matty was another thing.

Matt was sweet and caring and i loved him to bits.

I shot out of my seat as the sound of foot steps filled my ears.

Kadin hide behind the couch and curled up.

I aimed my gun as the shadow rounded the corner.

"Don't move!" I yelled as it stopped in the shadows of the dark street.

"It's me!" Came Ben's startled voice.

I lowered my gun and sighed.

Ben walked up to me hands still raised.

"You scared the crap out of me." I collapsed into Ben's chest.

He wrapped his strong arms around me with a small smile.

"Sorry. But we can go now." Ben said placing a small kiss on my head, sending shivers through me.

I snuggled deeper, breathing in his musky smell.

Kadin crawled out from his hiding place and giggled.

We glanced down at Kadin, our faces shading a nice rosy pink.

"Ew! Smushy stuff!" He giggled making a face.

We glanced at each other and burst out into nervous laughter.

We headed back to the bridge.

Kadin was strapped to my chest with his arms and legs wrapped around my neck and waist, sleeping soundly.

Ben and my shoulders kept brushing from our closeness, as we walked next to each other.

A deep silence had fallen over the us, as we walked into our base.

I turned to Mrs. Green, handing my brother over.

My guardian wrapped Kadin in thick blankets and entered the home that me and her had been sleeping in.

I knew Kadin was in good hands -well more like claws. Ben and i walked a little ways off, hands brushing slightly.

"So." I said taking a seat on a chunk of road ruble.

Ben sat next to me, bumping my arm.

"So what?" I smiled slightly.

"So do you plan on going back?" Ben caught the not so subtle hint of fear in my voice.

He knew what i meant.

Did he plan on leaving me again.

"No. And i will never leave you behind. Even if i went back." I nodded at his response.

Silence filling the cold night air once again.

I could feel his intense stare, trained on me.

I risked a glance at him and my breath caught at the sight.

He was looking at me with such desire and love, that i felt my heart start to go into overdrive.

He leaned towards me.

My palms were starting to get sweaty as i leaned in.

He wasn't looking at my in the eyes anymore.

I glanced down at his lips as our faces were inches from the others.

"Ben..." i whispered as our lips touched-.

"BEN!" We jumped apart as Hal's voice ran through the air.

Ben stood up and walked off leaving a very flustered girl in his wake.

I got up on unsteady legs.

I stumbled into the room, Kadin lay curled up under Mrs. Green.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out a blanket that i wrapped myself in and curled my body around my younger brother draping the comforter over him.

I tried to fall asleep my mind replaying that last moment.

I had almost kissed my long time crush.

I squealed and felt my cheeks flood with heat.

I had it bad**.**

**END!**

**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! hehe!)**


End file.
